


Affairs Of The Heart And Mind

by Megalodont



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Falling In Love, Felicity is a Boss, Felicity is a genius, Grieving Wanda, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Hate You Because I Love You, Mentions of incest, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s), Protective Thor, Song references, Wanda Is Not OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Megalodont
Summary: [ Wʜᴇɴ Yᴏᴜ·ʀᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ﹐ ғᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʀᴇsᴇᴍʙʟᴇs ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴏᴜʟ. Wʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪɴᴅ ʙʟᴏᴡs ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴏғ ᴄᴀʀᴅs﹐ I·ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴀ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏᴍᴇʟᴇss ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ.]"My brother holds that honor and you have no right to take that from him!" Wanda shouted, her eyes flashing crimson. For most other people, the Avengers included, this would be the warning bell that Wanda was about to snap, but Barry Allen kind of had a death wish."He's dead, Wanda! The only thing he could outrun now is decomposition!" Wanda growled at him, before the lamp across the room shattered. She was livid now."How dare you!""Even if I'm not half as fast Pietro, the only thing that matters to me is if I'm fast enough to keep pace with you and your world."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song Selection For This Chapter;  
> Heaven Knows-The Pretty Reckless

It had become apparent to the government the world over that Thanos was not a being you could simply hope to outdo in a fight; The threat he posed to everyone was recognised, and in their best attempt to protect earth from her impending doom, they called in  _everyone._ And the narrator does not use 'everyone' lightly, everyone literally means every hero, villain, metahuman, The Justice League, The Avengers, Young Justice, Task Force X, The Mutant Brotherhood,The Punisher, Wilson Fricking Fisk, Daredevil, Ghost Rider, _everyone._ Every favour was called in, every connection was called upon, every friend in high places was called, they would not sit by idly and allow this to happen. 

 

This meant that heroes who would never otherwise meet now lived in the same training compound. Clark Kent could walk out his front door and have a coffee with  Steve Rogers. And no one thought a thing of it. 

 

This is the case with Wanda Maximoff. 

The program coordinators, Phil Coulson, Rick Flag, Nick Fury and Commissioner Gordon had assessed their players quietly and paired them based on their strengths. They were, of course, ones that already existed, Batman and Robin, Superman and Supergirl, Harley Quinn and Deadshot, why would they break up good matches? It was at the suggestion of Phil Coulson that Wanda Maximoff was paired with someone whose ability she had worked with before; Barry Allen's mutation was that of super speed, as was Wanda's late brother Pietro's.  Once these matched had been made, names were pinned to doors and it was assumed training would commence as planned.

But Wanda's disdain for being partnered with the "Pietro Wannabe" was apparent almost immediately.

"Don't stand there and act like we can be chums!" She growled, slapping his hand away. "You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through." 

"It would help if you would a little more cooperative," Barry said, crossing his arms.

"Cooperative? Cooperative, I've been as cooperative as I can be up until this point, but I  _ref_ _use_ to work with someone as arrogant and conceited as you!"

"You put up with Tony Stark, whose ego is bigger than all of Central City, but not me?" He asked, slightly confused and mostly angry. 

"That's different." Wanda snorted.

"Ho oh,then explain it to me." Barry challenged. 

"I don't have to explain anything to you." She said venomously. 

"Fine, then. When they talk about how the greatest team of heroes ever assembled lost to Thanos, they'll say 'if only Wanda Maximoff had been more of a team player, maybe Thanos wouldn't have gotten all of the Infinity Stones.'It's like you want him to win." In a split second, her hand was on his throat. If he had seen it coming, he could have easily dodged, but Wanda was angry and unpredictable. The next words that flew from her mouth were definitely not English, as her fury had caused her to revert to her native tongue. Barry was backed right against the wall, and Wanda's eyes were a deep crimson. Anyone who knew Wanda knew that this was her way of saying  _knock it the fuck off before I end you._ But Barry Allen didn't know Wanda and these visual cues meant nothing to him. 

"Not everyone speaks Russian, Wanda." He was suddenly thrown to the ground before Wanda stormed off. There was a chorus of snickers.

"Barry got beat by a  _girl._ " Kara teased, sharing a look with her cousin Clark. No doubt they were laughing at him, but it didn't matter.

Maybe it was the early display of her fire and tenacity that enticed him, or maybe it Wanda just being Wanda.

 

 

"The fate of the universe is at stake Felicity! If we can't make this team work, Thanos might get all the Infinity Stones." Barry said.

"So, what you want me to hack top secret government files so Wanda Maximoff doesn't toss you like a rag doll again?" Felicity chuckled.

"Yes, Felicity."

"Or, or, better idea."

"What?"

"Steve, we're going with;  _Talk to her._ " Felicity said.

"What? So I can get thrown around again?" Barry crossed his arms. Felicity shook her head.

"You are such a man, Barry Allen." 

"I saw your boyfriend."

"I know. Oliver told me he was joining up." She said.

"Yeah. Did he tell you they paired him with Felicia Hardy?" He asked.

"What?"

"Let me know when you get those files." Barry said as he shut the door.


End file.
